


Vengeance

by AlexandriaArlene



Series: What was meant to be [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Hurt, Love, Pain, Revenge, Yuri, awesomeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaArlene/pseuds/AlexandriaArlene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can’t stop me. You have no right.” Sakura says as she throws more things in a bag. She knows she’s being unreasonable and the anger she has she’s directing at Sasuke.</p>
<p>“You’re so annoying right now. I’m not here to stop you. I’m here to make sure that Naruto doesn’t stop you from doing what you need to do.” Sasuke replied. He had always called her annoying but this time was different because for the first time in all the time he had known her he had been on her side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Nothing is Left

The darkness in the air had never mattered. There was always darkness and loss that was part of being a ninja. She opened the door and the smile that was on her face was gone. It was just gone as she saw what was in front of her. There was blood everywhere she moved closer to see if they were gone. She placed her finger on her father’s palm and there wasn’t a pulse. He was just gone. She turned to her mother and did the same thing she was trying not to let the tears fall from her face. She went to feel her mother’s pulse and it wasn’t there.

The tears fell down Sakura’s face faster and faster with each and every second. The tears didn’t matter anymore. Nothing mattered she had lost the two people who had never given up on her. They were just dead and she was told that a ninja never shows emotions except she couldn’t right now. She couldn’t hide the pain. Ino and Shikamaru were right behind her. They were having fun just being around each other until Sakura wanted to grab something from home before they met up with Naruto and Chouji. Ino saw the blood and saw Sakura.

“Shikamaru, go get Naruto.” Ino said. Sakura heard her but she felt like she was dying slowly inside. Naruto and Ino had always been there but they couldn’t fix this not this time. They just couldn’t fix what happened when she felt their pulses. They couldn’t fix the sound of her heart shattering. They couldn’t change the fact that she felt so broken. She felt so empty with everything that was happening. She wanted the pain just to go away. She held onto her stomach as she felt herself sob. Ino came sat next to her. 

“Why did this happen?” Sakura sobbed into Ino’s shoulder. Ino rubbed Sakura’s back as she sobbed. She didn’t have an answer for her. She wished that she did but not this time. This time it was different from all the other times that she had comforted Sakura. This wasn’t about Sasuke or even a guy. This was about the two people in this world that would have never given up on Sakura no matter what but now they were dead and she wanted to know why.  
“This happened for a reason. I don’t know what the reason was but I do know that no matter what happened here tonight I know that they loved you and you know that too.” Ino replied. Naruto came running into the room. He stopped as soon as he saw her and knew that anything that he said she would remember and he knew that if she was angry she could take it out on him. 

“Sakura.” Naruto muttered. He came and sat next to her. Sakura moved from Ino to Naruto. Naruto knew that this was different. Her movements were sad and almost broken.

“Naruto, do you have any clue what happened?” Sakura found herself asking. The pain was so much for her and how to handle this. She wanted to know who would do this and why. It was the two questions she couldn’t help but ask herself over and over again. This wasn’t going away but what could she do. It wasn’t like she had a way of knowing. It was her fault she shouldn’t have gone out then maybe this wouldn’t have happened. Maybe she could have been strong enough to stop it but she wasn’t strong enough because if she was strong enough she would have seen this coming. 

“No. I don’t but I promise you that whatever happened I will find out who did it.” Naruto replied. Naruto had always kept his word to her but a part of her didn’t want him to. She wanted to find who did it and she wanted to make them pay. But how was she supposed to tell him that after he went through everything that he did for Sasuke because he wanted revenge and now she felt that same hatred. She needed revenge or she was never going to be okay with any of this.

“Don’t worry Sakura. Everything will be okay.” Naruto whispered but he was wrong this time. It wasn’t going to be okay especially when he found out that all she wanted was to make the person pay. She felt the sadness but she needed something to hold onto and revenge seemed like the only thing that she could hold onto. 

“Naruto, I need to handle this. I need to find their killer.” Sakura said she held on to him and continued to sob. She didn’t want him to be angry with her. Naruto knew that pain of wanting revenge and knowing that it could consume her. He wanted to stop her but he couldn’t he had to let her think about it because it could be a thing in a moment.

“Let’s talk about this later. Right now I need to make sure you’re okay and you have to stay with Ino.” Naruto told her. Sakura did the only thing she could she hugged him and allowed herself just to cry. It felt like for hours and she didn’t even remember when Ino came and took her to Ino’s house. She just remembered waking up on her couch. This pain wasn’t just a cut or something that could be healed so easily. She just felt like she was broken into a thousand little pieces and there was no way to fix herself.


	2. The Final Goodbye

Two weeks had passed since that night. Naruto had said that he wanted to figure out who had done it before and he asked Sakura if he could have two weeks before they went through with the funeral. It was two weeks exactly and the day of the funeral when Naruto had the answers that he was looking for. He knocked on Sakura’s door. 

Sakura came to the door wearing a black dress. There weren’t many occasions that he had seen Sakura in black most the time she wore red when she was happy but maybe that wasn’t the case anymore because she wasn’t the happy self that she was once. There were days in the past two weeks that she had seemed so broken.

“Can I come in?” Naruto asked. Sakura moved away from the doorway and let him in. Apart of him wondered if she should be staying there alone but he couldn’t stop her. How she handled this was up to her. Only she could decide what was best for her. He couldn’t make that decision for her she had to.

“What is this about?” Sakura asked. Not meaning to be rude but she couldn’t help but want to be left alone. She wanted time before she had to put a brave face for the ones that she cared about. Naruto could tell that she had been crying but he knew that she had for days. She needed this closure. She needed this pain to go away.

“I found out who killed your parents.” Naruto said. Sakura’s head shot up. Sakura had realized so much. She realized the pain that Naruto had gone through except he didn’t have anyone. He didn’t have his mother or his father. She had treated him so bad and now even at her worst and even when she feels like she’s being pulled apart with the not knowing why he still was there. After how many times she’s punched and with how many times she’s put all the pressure on him he is still there for her to lean on. He is still there for her to trust. 

“Who?” Sakura asked. 

“A women named Kai. I don’t know why but she was a ninja of the village in the sound.” Naruto replied. Sakura had so many questions now more than ever. There was just one way in solving all of this. She had to face Kai.

“What do you mean she was a ninja in the village of the sound?” Sakura asked. She needed to get as much information as she could without revealing to him why she wanted all this information.

“She went rogue about a year ago.” Naruto revealed. Sakura grabbed her stuff as he continued talking. She knew what she could so she could go after him. Naruto would never want her to do this but this was something that she had to do. She couldn’t worry about his support or how she did things because it would be to hard. She needed revenge. She decided the first night but every night after that it got worse. The nightmares and the pain. All of it just got worse as time went by. Naruto left her to her thoughts and she didn’t know what to do. She had to go to the funeral but she wanted revenge and there was no doubt that Naruto would try and talk her out of it. 

She sat through the funeral and she felt the tears that came down her face. She felt as her tears broke from her into a billion pieces. She felt the pain that she could make go away but it wouldn’t. It stayed with her and that made it ever harder than anything that could ever happen.

“Why?” She whispered when everyone but Naruto was gone. The tears fell from her face faster and faster and she felt that he legs were about to go out but Naruto held onto her. He caught her like he always did. Apart of her wished years ago that she could return his feelings but she couldn’t because in the end she knew the reason for his feelings was because it was another way to compete with Sasuke. That’s what made it hard to see Naruto as anything more than her best friend. She turned to Naruto.

“I’m going after Kai.” She whispered.


	3. Something you think is a mistake

It had been a couple days since the funeral and Sakura had done nothing but train but it grew to make Naruto worried. He decided he could do only one thing. He made his way to the training grounds because he needed to try to get through to Sakura one more time even if it didn’t work he just needed to try. Otherwise he wasn’t sure what he was going to do but whatever he did do he had to do with the best interest of Sakura.

“I don’t think that revenge is the best idea.” Naruto said as he looked at her as she continued to train. She was a medical ninja but this was different this time she was going to kill and how to feel about that wasn’t something easy to think about. He had to say everything carefully.

“It’s the only thing I can do.” Sakura replied. He stood in front of her stopping her from training and what she was doing. He trying to get her to look at him so they could have an actual conversation about everything.

“No it’s not. Do you remember what we went through with Sasuke?” Naruto replied. She remembered all that pain but this was different. It wasn’t about anyone else except for family. She didn’t want to kill anyone else but Kai. Kai took away her family and she was getting tired of having to explain why she wanted him dead. She wanted him dead because she didn’t know how else to cope. She wanted him dead because her parents had protected her and gave her a life that both Naruto and Sasuke missed out on. She was thankful for that life that she was given.

“Yes I remember but this is different. He wanted revenge against the leaf and I just want revenge against one person who has destroyed my family.” Sakura replied. Naruto sighed at the thought. That was true.

“That’s true but that wasn’t always the case. You remember that at first before he found out the truth he was after Itachi. He wanted to kill him and he suffered so much pain from that believing that he killed their family.” Naruto explained. Sakura knew that as much as he did but it was still different because Itachi was his brother and Kai means nothing to her. It wasn’t a betrayal and it was simply a murder. Kai was the murder and Sakura needed her a revenge.

“That was different because Sasuke trusted Itachi. He trusted that his brother was going to protect him. He was his older brother and Sasuke expected his brother to love and protect him. While Itachi did that he didn’t know that so it’s different because Kai isn’t my sister and she will never be my sister.” Sakura replied. She was getting angry.

“Please think about this before you go through with it.” Naruto replied.

“Naruto, just because you think that something is a mistake doesn’t mean that I do and I need to this so please don’t try to stop me.” Sakura replied.


	4. The One Person

Naruto didn’t know what to do. He was at a loss of what he should do to stop Sakura. He watched what revenge did to Sasuke and when it was over Sasuke took off as a way to find redemption. He couldn’t have the same thing happen Sakura. That would be the last thing that he would want. He had to find Sasuke it was the only way that he was ever going to be able to stop Sakura. It was the only way.

Naruto called Chouji, and Shikamaru into his office because those were the people he was choosing to go with him to find Sasuke. Last he heard from Sasuke he said that he was looking at a threat in the village of the sound. So that’s where he had to start. He had to start there and he was taking the best people he could think of. He would take Ino but he felt that Ino could do more for Sakura if she just stood by Sakura. Sakura didn’t need to be told what to do that would only push her away. She had to stand by Sakura through this.

It was four days when Naruto and the rest of them found Sasuke as he was about to leave the village of the sound. Naruto stood in front of him as he did. Sasuke stared at him. It was always the same with Naruto. He never did hide in the shadows. He always felt the need to come out and attack. 

“Naruto.” Sasuke said. 

“Sasuke.” Naruto responded.

“What do you want?” Sasuke said. He didn’t care to be around Naruto right now. He just wanted to move onto his next mission but the look that Naruto gave him was a sign that it was important. It was a sign that it was no time to let his own need to always fight Naruto to continue.

“It’s Sakura.” Naruto replied. Sasuke sighed at the thought. He imagined her smiling and her pink hair. He would never be good enough because of the revenge. Because he had hurt so many people including her. She was part of the reason that he wanted to redeem himself. Another part of him was Naruto. The last part was because he needed to prove to himself that he could be good again.

“What about her?” Sasuke said. He was always really good at hiding his emotions it’s how he got day to day. It’s how he did anything anymore. It’s how he was he needed everyone to believe that he didn’t care because caring only ever got him to lose. He knew what he felt towards Naruto and Sakura. He knew the lengths he would go for either one of them if they were in true emotional pain. He saw the pain on Sakura’s face every time he fought her or Naruto. He saw that pain and it would never be erased in either one minds.

“Her parents are dead.” Shikamaru said. Sasuke’s head snapped up at him and stared at him and then his head turned to look at Naruto to see if it was true. And the look that was on Naruto’s face confirmed that it was true. That the worst thing that could happen to Sakura happened.

“How?” Sasuke asked looking at Naruto. He needed a straight answer and Shikamaru often went around the bush. Sasuke also wanted to know why Naruto tracked down him when he should be helping Sakura get through it.

“A women named Kai came and killed them while Sakura was out with Ino and Shikamaru.” Naruto replied. He waited for Sasuke’s reaction but he just stayed silent. “Why are you here? If she needed me why didn’t she come herself? Plus Sakura doesn’t need anyone. She can fight on her own she can be her own person.” Sasuke replied.

“She’s not herself.” Naruto responded. Of course she wouldn’t be herself her parent were killed. Her parents were murdered and she didn’t know why. She was left with this feeling of sorrow and nothing. A feeling of emptiness when the people that meant the most to you are suddenly gone. 

“I mean that she isn’t the same Sakura that just wants to be a ninja. She wants revenge. She won’t listen to me anymore. I came here to see if you could do something to protect her from a road that is going to be nothing but pain.” Naruto continued. He was right. Revenge had been his thing but not Sakura’s or Naruto’s. Although they were both willing to save him but this was different because when stuff like this happened it made you someone else. Sakura was left feeling alone despite the fact that Naruto and the rest of them were there. It didn’t change a single thing because it still made a pain in her heart that she had never felt before.

“ I agree with you. This isn’t Sakura but I’m not going to stop her.” Sasuke replied. Naruto and Shikamaru looked at him like he said he was going to go on his own revenge trip but he couldn’t tell Sakura not to do something. He had to support her. He had to stand by her and when the revenge was over it was never going to make her the same. Every piece of her was going to change. Every second that she spent acting this was going to be a second of more pain but if she wanted his help he would help but he wasn’t going against her on this. Whoever knew what he did knew that he wanted the people who hurt his family to pay and Sakura had every right to feel the same way.

“Why won’t you help save her from herself?” Shikamaru asked standing not that far from him. Sakura had always loved him and he couldn’t understand why he wouldn’t stop her from making her make a mistake.

“If I or you try to stop her she will go rouge and she might night come back like I did. She might kill so many people there will be no stopping her. If you support her revenge and she accomplishes it she’s going to feel a lot of things and we can help her get through all those feelings of regret and emptiness. I will help Sakura but I’m not going to stop her.” Sasuke explained. Naruto looked at him and wondered if he was right. If it would be better to let her feel the worst kind of pain that she was ever going to feel. 

“You’re wrong.” Shikamaru replied. 

“Can we try it that way and if Sakura wants to hurt more people after killing Kai then Sasuke can try it our way because all that matters is Sakura and what she needs.” Naruto replied. They all agreed and decided to head back to the leaf village. Sasuke was always going to care about Sakura and he wasn’t ready for what she wanted because of everything he had done. He didn’t know if he loved her or even if he deserved to love her or even feel the unconditional love that she had already given him. The love that she didn’t hesitate to give him.

That was part of the reason for the redemption to see if maybe one day he could be worthy of that kind of loyalty and that kind of love. He wished that this hadn’t happened to her. He wished that he would have been there for her but he couldn’t change that. He had to help her because she deserved that help. She needed that training. She needed to know that her friends had her back. That as long as she just wanted to hurt the people that had hurt her family then it shouldn’t matter. It shouldn’t matter that she wanted revenge. She deserved worse then what she got.


	5. Let Me Do This

Sakura sat in her room packing a bag. She was ready to fight with everything that she had. She had to do what she was going to do now or Naruto was going to stop her there wasn’t a doubt in her mind that he wouldn’t stop her with everything that he had. She heard someone in the house and decided to stand behind the door with a kunai prepared for anyone. When the person walked into her bedroom she went to stab them with it but she felt a hand around her wrist knocking it out of her hand.

“What are you doing here?” She whispered as she looked at him. It was Sasuke and she didn’t know what to say. She didn’t even know what to think. Ino had left last night so she could be alone.

“I’m here to see you.” He said as she moved and continued to put stuff in her bag. She had to do this and as far as she was concerned and Sasuke wasn’t going to stop her.

“Naruto told you and you’re not going to stop me from doing this.” Sakura told him. Her voice was steady and she refused to look at him. She couldn’t not this time. All she wanted for the last three years was for him to come back and now that he was back all she wanted was for him to go away. She wanted to be left alone. 

“No I’m not.” Sasuke said. Her snapped around to look at him. She couldn’t believe it. She knew that he had no right to stop her she just thought that he would think that she would regret it. He couldn’t believe that she believed that he would tell her not to do this.

“Then what do you want Sasuke?” Sakura asked. She didn’t want to talk to him because even in the back of her mind she had a clue that what she was doing was wrong but there was apart of her that knew that Kai would have to pay.

“Why won’t you look at me?” Sasuke asked. He didn’t care normally but there was something different about her. She wasn’t declaring her love every five minutes was part of it but he knew that it was still there.

“Because I have to finish packing.” Sakura replied as she continued to put things into her bags. She just wanted to forget all the pain she was feeling because her parents were dead. Because of the way she felt about Sasuke. She wished that she could just shut her feelings off. Sasuke grabbed her arm forcing her to turn around to look at him. 

“Stop for a moment. I understand the need for revenge. I’m not going to stop you. I want to do anything and everything I can to help you.” Sasuke replied. The pain that was rushing through her veins. The pain that she’s had to deal with every second since she found out.

“There was so much blood everywhere. And I wasn’t there to save them. I was just out with Ino doing nothing that was useful.” Sakura said looking at him. “That’s why I need revenge. That’s why I need to stop her. She deserves whatever I can throw at her because she killed the two people that have always accepted me. The two people that had ever loved me.” Sasuke looked at her realizing that apart of her was referring to him. He wasn’t sure if she meant to include him in that sentence but she meant it.

“I want to go with you.” Sasuke replied. Everything that he had been saying had caught her off guard because she didn’t believe that anymore. She didn’t believe that he could love her anymore. She stopped wishing for that a long time ago. She got tired of telling him the words when he didn’t care because every time she did he called her an idiot and annoying. She was tired of that pain and she wasn’t going to keep trying at least not with Sasuke. She might find someone else but she had done this to many rounds with him.

“Why?” Sakura asked.

“Because you need back up and I’m not going to let you get yourself killed and I’m assuming that you aren’t on great terms with Naruto at the moment. “ Sasuke replied. Sakura knew that she had to let him come with her but it didn’t change the fact that she didn’t know how to feel about it. Apart of her knew that she should just tell him no and leave but he was right she needed him as a ninja.

“Fine. I’m leaving tomorrow.” Sakura replied. Sasuke left and as soon as she was sure that he was gone she felt her legs give out as the tears began to fall from her face and not because Sasuke was back but because her parents were gone. Her parent were just gone and there was nothing that she could do about it. There was a part of her that wished that they were here instead of Sasuke. She wanted him to come back but not like this. Not when all she was feeling was the pain. The pain of everything that was happening. She just needed to have revenge.

Apart of her wondered how it would feel afterwards if the nightmares of their bodies would stop. If the ache in her heart would still be there in the end. So much pain has happened then she remembered all those years ago when Sasuke told her she didn’t know true pain but she did now. She felt the pain when he left for his revenge. She felt the pain of her family being slaughtered and the pain of seeing the blood and knowing that it was at the hands of someone else. She needed that revenge but not because of Sasuke because of her because it was the only thing that would allow her and her family peace.


	6. When Something Changes You

After all this time it felt weird for Sasuke to be back in the village. He was looking at Sakura right now and it was like there was a part of her that would never be fixed. That would never be the same again. She didn’t know who he used to before his parents died but he was a lot more affectionate. If she would have met her sooner then she might have seen the Sasuke that she deserved the one that hadn’t wanted revenge so bad. A revenge that he wished he wouldn’t have wanted.

Itachi said that he didn’t have enough anger but he was blinded by it and the people that cared about him had to suffer including Sakura. She had to pay so much for the mistakes that he had made and that wouldn’t go away. That wouldn’t happen. He had to help her and protect her. He knew one thing he cared about her and knowing that she’s gotten stronger through everything has only made him happy. He didn’t know what it was but after this maybe it was time that he figured out what was going on with him. Maybe it was time that he figured some things out that he hadn’t wanted to deal with five years ago. It was time that they went through this together. 

He had to figure out things about Naruto and Sakura because Naruto and Sakura loved him enough to fight for him. Sakura was prepared to kill him to save him from what he was becoming and Naruto had loved him enough to never give up. To never let anything bad happen to him. They both kept fighting from him when they could have given up at any point up until his last battle with Naruto. 

He was staring at Sakura as she was training. He had never seen her train so hard but watching her it made sense. It was the only thing that was stopping her from losing her mind. It made it easy to focus everything in revenge. It made it easier to cope with to hate. 

Sasuke had to think because he was willing to go this far for someone that he claimed he thought was annoying. She wished that he could see her blush and to see her smiling but all he saw was the pain that was one her face. The pain that she didn’t know if it would ever go away. It was just meant to stay with her and that made everything worse because it meant that he could have feelings for her and that was the last thing that he wanted because she deserved so much better than him. She deserved someone like Naruto and that wasn’t him. Maybe he could have been that for her but to much had happened. He knew how he felt about Karin and that’s what mattered at the moment. He wanted to be with Karin not Sakura and if that changed then it would and he would deal with it then.


	7. The Final Act of Revenge

Sakura made her way to the village in the sound along with Sasuke behind her. Sasuke followed her and he remembered the pain that she was feeling. All he wanted to do was help her to make it end. Help her to make that pain go away. To make it so she was at peace along with her family. 

She needed to do this for her family and Sasuke needed to make sure that she was safe and that she was going to be okay. He had been telling himself that he just wanted to make sure that she was safe but a part of him didn’t want to return to doing everything on his own. He missed the days when the three of them traveled together as they did when they were younger. It was his fault that it wasn’t like that anymore.

It was his fault for so many things that he would never be able to take back. He could never tell the truth and tell Sakura that he cared for her because she couldn’t be a part of the road that he was taking. She couldn’t be a part of any of it. He couldn’t allow her to be a part of his revenge because the revenge would hurt her to much but now he couldn’t allow her to feel that burden. He couldn’t allow her to feel that burden for his revenge. It was different when it was hers. 

Sasuke remembered that she didn’t want him to carry out his revenge but he did it anyways. He remembered what she said but he also knew what it was like to feel this pain not to care about anything else. He wouldn’t hold what she said against her if this was what she needed to do. He wished he understood what was going through his mind when he wanted to kill her and when he almost did. He remembered almost killing Karin that day too but didn’t have the chance before she was dragged to the leaf village.

“We’re almost there.” Sakura said.

They both kept on their feet until she reached the village in the sand. Sakura saw Kai and watched for a moment before jumping down to the ground where Kai stood saying nothing. She didn’t know if she wanted to hear what she had to say or to fight it out now. 

“Kai.” Sakura stated. Sasuke decided that it would be best to watch until he felt that she was going to need his help because at the moment she didn’t. She didn’t need his protecting at the moment and he could live with what was happening now.

“Who are you?” Kai replied. That didn’t surprise Sakura and Sasuke because as far as Kai knew Kai didn’t know that her parents had a daughter otherwise Kai might have gone against Sakura sooner then now. If she would have known she might have wanted Sakura dead too.

“Sakura Haruno.” Sakura replied. Kai felt the shock come to her face and quickly leave it all at the same time. Sakura had come for revenge but first she needed some answers to as why. Why this was happened to her and why she had to be one to lose her family but now she was left with a pain that she didn’t know if it was going to heal again.

“What do you want?” Kai replied.

“I want to know why you killed my family.” Sakura replied. All she needed to know because she carried out her revenge. She just needed to know why she did it and then she can get through her vengeance.

“Your family so you put it killed my brother but that was an ordered hit from Danzo but Danzo is dead.” Kai replied. Sakura started to think about it. It was possible. Danzo had order Itachi to kill his clan and he did it but her parents it was taking everything in her not to say that Danzo abused her power. Sakura hated Danzo for what he did to Sasuke but even more now for what he did to her parents. He took them away from her because he put them on a mission that was most likely for his own benefit. Apart Sasuke understood Kai the part he didn’t want to admit that still existed. He killed Danzo and he knew that pain. 

“So you killed my family and didn’t think that I wouldn’t come after you.” Sakura replied even though she was pretty sure that Kai didn’t know that her parents had a daughter it didn’t make a difference to her what they believed. 

“I didn’t know that you existed.” Kai replied. Kai sympathized with Sakura because she has been where Sakura is. Kai wasn’t going to let herself be killed but a part of her knew that Sakura was going to kill her whether she faught back or not she knew that this was going to be her death but she was going to go out with a fight.

Sakura rised her body from the ground to punch the ground they were on and smashed her fist into the ground. Kai brought herself up from the attack. Sakura pulled out her poisoned Kunai. She didn’t carry them around after her attempt to kill Sasuke. She only wanted to save him from his self. She stabbed her with the kunai and she fell to the ground. Sakura thought the battle would be harder but it wasn’t mainly because Kai herself had no reason to live anymore.

“Vengeance doesn’t make you feel powerful in the end it makes you feel empty.” Kai said as the breath from her lungs left her body and her heart beat was stopping. Sakura hadn’t used that most chakra but she still felt the needed to rest. She felt as her legs gave out and Sasuke was there to catch her like he always was. 

Sakura knew her feelings for him hadn’t changed but that didn’t make things any easier. Sometimes it made things worse for her and she couldn’t keep going on the same road with him and she couldn’t do it anymore. Sasuke made a camp out nearby so she could rest because she wasn’t just physically drained but she was also emotionally drained. Her parents were dead and she had just killed Kai and didn’t know how to feel about that. 

When she woke up Sasuke was sitting there staring at her as he sat by the fire. She moved to sit next to him. Sasuke knew more than anyone how she was feeling. It wasn’t hard to see that she was suffering with what had happened. She didn’t regret killing Kai. She didn’t regret anything she was just unsure about what she was supposed to do next.

“I don’t know what do now. It was only five weeks but it was like the thought of revenge was everything to me and now I don’t know what to do now. I mean I remember before but it doesn’t feel right to do that stuff without my parents.” Sakura explained. Sasuke understood that more than anyone else because like Sakura he had those ties of a family and they were ripped from him. 

“You go back to the leaf and you practice to be strong. You go on missions and you protect the village. Sakura, you’re not soft and you’re not weak despite what I’ve said or anyone else you are strong. You may not have as much chakra as Naruto or the power of the Sharingan but you are much stronger then both of us physical strength wise.” Sasuke replied. Sakura couldn’t believe that he said that he had never told her strengths even though she did know.

“Thank you for everything.” Sakura replied.


	8. Declarations of Love

Sakura walked to Ino’s house when she got back because Ino was the person that she wanted to talk to. She was the person that she had to talk to right away. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to talk to Naruto it was that Ino was the other person that stood behind her a hundred percent and she wasn’t going to forget that. She couldn’t forget that. She knocked on the door. 

“Sakura.” Ino said as she looked at Sakura she saw the person that she had fallen in love. Not the person that she had become after her family died. Apart of her felt jealous that she couldn’t be the person to bring that back out of her. It was Sasuke but she couldn’t be more grateful because this was Sakura. Ino remembered for a minute the thing that she wanted to tell Sakura that night. Maybe it was time that she told Sakura now then she said the words.

“I love you.” She said. 

“W-what?” Sakura stuttered. Out of all the things she thought that Ino could say she never expected to hear those words. She never expected that Ino loved her because Ino had always fought with her about Sasuke and now she was being told that she loved her.

“I’m in love with you.” Ino replied. Sakura didn’t know what to think or even what to say because apart of her wondered what it was like to be in a relationship. She had the hugest crush on Sasuke but nothing ever became of it. How was she supposed to decide what to do? Somewhere along the line Ino came closer to her and placed her lips onto Sakura’s.

Sakura felt like she belonged somewhere for the first time since her parents died and like the revenge she had didn’t make her a bad person. It made her feel like nothing mattered besides what was going on right in that moment. It made her feel wanted.

“Okay. What happens now?” Sakura asked breathless.

“We can give it this a chance and see if we can be something more than just friends.” Ino replied and Sakura nodded her head. Sakura wasn’t sure if she even like her that way but she knew that she enjoyed kissing her. She started to think about it and maybe she shouldn’t have said that’d she give it a try because the last thing that she wanted to do was hurt Ino or lose her.  
But now it was too late because she had already agreed to it and she couldn’t pull that away from Sakura because that wouldn’t be something she could take back without any concequeuces. She had to see if this could work if she could be with Ino and be happy.

She didn’t know but she had to find out. She had to find out if she could be with someone else. She had to figure out if she could love someone other than Sasuke. Loving him was never easy but maybe this was. Maybe this could be something that she wasn’t expecting it to be.

Maybe she could love Ino but she would never know if she didn’t try and apart of her wanted to try wanted to know what it’d be like.


	9. Staying in a place called Home

Sakura came out from the house and saw that Sasuke was still standing right there and through everything he helped her to get what she wanted when everyone else told her it was wrong he backed her up and never questioned her to why she wanted to do what she did. Even the feelings she was feeling now of emptiness and regret she didn’t regret wanting or carrying through the revenge she regretted not telling Sasuke how she felt again but she couldn’t not when she knew that he was with Karin. It was part of the reason she was willing to give herself and Ino a try.

“Sasuke, thank you for everything you’ve done to help me.” Sakura said. Sasuke gave her a hug in that moment but this was different. She wasn’t that girl anymore. She wasn’t depending on him and Naruto to always save her. She wasn’t telling him that she was in love with him every ten minutes. Sasuke wasn’t even sure if those feeling still existed but he also knew what Hinata said when he left after the wedding when she told him that when a girl falls in love it doesn’t ever go away. He wasn’t sure anymore.

“How do you feel?” Sasuke asked.

“I feel fine but emotionally I feel an emptiness. I killed someone and I’ll have to live with that forever because the fight I had with Kai could have been avoided if I would have just grieved. It scared me when I killed her. That I was even capable of killing someone out of revenge.” Sakura replied.

“It’s hard at first when it’s over but that empty feeling will eventually go away when you realize that you did what you did for the people that you love.” Sasuke replied. Sakura pulled away from the hug.

“Are you leaving again?” Sakura asked. 

“No I think I’m going to stick around for a while.” Sasuke replied. Sasuke wanted to stay for her and for Naruto. He wanted to stay because he missed the way that everything used to be before he took off with Orochimaru. He missed the way that they were all together because it was always just so much fun. He missed her more than anything. He denied caring about her. He wasn’t sure if he loved her but he did know that he wanted to do everything and anything that he could to protect her. It didn’t matter to him if she needed it or not that’s what he wanted to do. He never wanted to hear that she was hurt and he wasn’t there for her.

“Okay then I’ll see you later.” Sakura said and turned around and walked away. He was with Karin so he already told her that he was staying that she could come or she could wait for him where they meet up when neither of them had missions. He wasn’t sure when she would get the message.

It was a few days when he heard a knock at the uchicha doors and answered. There stood Karin. He wondered if he loved her. He wondered anymore if he loved anyone in a romantic way because even so he knew he had some sort of feelings for Sakura and he wasn’t sure what he should do about it. He couldn’t talk to Karin or Sakura about it because it would cause too much of a mess. It would cause something that she didn’t want to think about. He would have to end it with Karin if he decided that he wanted to be with Sakura. But if not he could leave things with the way that they were.


End file.
